mass_effect_resurgencefandomcom-20200215-history
SSV Jughead
The SSV Jughead ('S'ystems Alliance 'S'pace 'V'ehicle Jughead) is a Systems Aliiance starship and is a frigate. Co-developed by the Alliance and various Quarian engineers, but fully funded and owned by the Alliance. Primarily designed for exploration and solo reconnaissance missions, however the using stealth drive core is "out-of-date" according to Officer Lise'Jomos Vas Luna, who is constantly developing improvements. Commissioned in 2174, the "Jughead" was initially commanded by an Alliance officer named Cliff Rogers. At the time the vessel was titled the "Doberman" and was utilized guerilla like tactics. The ship was comprised out of spare parts for Rogers to simply complete his task of leading stealth operatives to assist in combat and blitz operations. After barely a year of usage, the Doberman was shelved as Rogers was promoted and the technology for the vessel was old. Rogers, now an N6 and a General in 2182 finally reopened permission to let the former Doberman fly and oddly left the vessel in the hands of a newly-promoted Seargant- Elijah Thatcher. Thatcher wasn't informed of the ships previous name and was given permission to name it himself. The name "Jughead" was chosen for unknown reasons. Internal Layout Deck 1: Captain's Cabin The topmost deck of the ship is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. It is located directly under the exterior pressure hull, earning the nickname "the loft" from the fitting yard workers. Aside from a full-sized bed, bathroom, office desk, and standard furniture, the Captain's Cabin features a private terminal for monitoring basic information about squadmates, reading new and archived emails, an armor locker and a sound system. There is also a display case which is unfilled that can darken to double as a screen for visual communications. Deck 2: Combat Information Center The command deck of the Jughead is comprised of the ship's bridge, Combat Information Center (CIC), Research and Tech Labs (often utilized by Doctor Martin Kliner and Botch "Paul" Dulin), Armory (Workplace/quarters of Thrash), Briefing/Communications Room and the main airlock. From the bridge Flight Operationslist Jean Stone pilots the ship. The CIC of the Jughead is centered around a large galaxy map which Navigator Alez Mererus uses to define the Jughead's next destination, and directly next to the map is a private terminal where Thatcher can access electronic correspondences and review basic information about the crew. Yeoman Adam Goe is stationed at the galaxy map as well. Between the Armory and Research Lab is a Communications room. The room is dominated by a large rectangular conference table where briefings and discussions with the crew can be held, as well as communicate via hologram with the outsider hailing. The table can retract during hologram messages/screenings. Chairs can also be summoned for meetings, but are retracted unless activated. Deck 3: Crew's Quarters The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Executive Officer'sOffices (where Julia Barnes is located), crew quarters, bathrooms, life support control, a mess-hall run by Chef Roberto "Bob" Riggins and a medical bay, run by Surgeon. Life pods are also centered between medical and the Executtive Officers Office. Situs Optinus typically resides in Starboard Observation (where the crew's library is located) and Casbus "Swank" Viatamus stays in Port Observation (which includes a small entertainment center and a bar. The marines are also stationed in this area, as they do not work on many ship functions. If they are not assisting in the armory or patrolling-- Private Osbron, Ensign Murphy, PFC Weedle, and PFC Steele can be found in the crew quarters, port side or starboard. Deck 4: Engineering The fourth deck of the ship is the engineering deck, which houses the Drive Core. Corporal "Pinpoint" Nelson can be found in the bowels of the deck down the stairs just outside Main Engineering, whilst Doctor Vogan can be found in the ship's Port Cargo Area. Lise' Jomos is located in the room housing the ship's core, manning a console. Lise' Jomos shares her working space with engineers Rebecca Bennett and Zegar Nimalo. The Starboard Cargo Area, where a video surveillance monitor and trash compactor are also found, is where Envoy Johnson has set up his shop where the crew can change equipment. Alliance members get a discount, and if Thatcher a call for equipment or upgrades he goes through Johnson-- although a full report is required and they will get back the crew in a 'timely' manner. Deck 5: Hangar The lowest deck is the hangar, where the two shuttles are stored, as well as a space for a tank. Specialist First Class Wade Matthews is typically here making adjustments to the shuttles. Kanin, as head marine, is reasponsible for reporting equipment and resources to the first mate. He is typically here with an omni tool making sure everything is in order and is accompanied by a random marine. Deano also checks below deck functions. Crew *Captain Elijah Thatcher - Current Commanding Officer of Operations. (CO) *Julia Barnes - Current Eecuttive Officer (EO) *Surgeon - Chief Medical Officer (CMO) *Lise'Jomos Vas Luna - Chief Engineer (CHENG) *Alez Mererus - Chief Navigator *Flight Operationalist Jean Stone - Chief Helmsman *Thrash - Armory Chief *Situs Optinus - Gunnery Chief *Doctor Martin Kliner - Science Officer *Kanin - Marine Detail Commander *Yeoman Adam Goe - Psychologist and Captains advisor *Casbus "Swank" Viatamus - Diplomat *Botch "Paul" Dulin - Operationalist *Chef Roberto "Bob" Riggins - Mess Hall *Specialist First Class Wade Matthews - Shuttle Driver Additional *Cody Micks - Bridge Crew *Jeffry Stakewell - Bridge Crew *Greg Stacher - CIC Officer *Lyla Moore - CIC Officer *Seth Borgeld - CIC Officer *Walter Jones - CIC Officer *Morgan Vanhouse - Command Deck Technician *Trevor Reynolds - Command Deck Technician *Ramone Pastigle - Command Deck Technician *Miles Naka - Command Deck Technician *Greg Morse - Command Deck Technician, former Unicorn crew-member *Phylicia Maes - Command Deck Technician *Ren Tankard - Command Deck Technician *Casper Tankard - Command Deck Technician *Unknown/Unhired Individual - Command Deck Technician *Corporal "Pinpoint" Nelson - Marine *Private First Class Joshua Steele - Marine *Private First Class John Weedle - Marine *Private Charlee Osbron - Marine *Private Murphy - Marine *Rebecca Bennett - Engineer *Zegar Nimalo - Engineer *Deano - Engineer *Envoy Johnson - Requisitions Officer Passengers/Other *Doctor Vogan Former crew members *Captain Cliff Rogers - Former Commanding Officer (CO) *George Collins - Marine (Deceased) *Tad "Diggle" Meredith - Engineer (Deceased) *Roger Freemont - CIC Officer (Deceased)